new person on berk
by dragon ice trainor
Summary: a girl is stranded on berk and is found by the gang and is taken in.tuffnut falls in love and dose somethink bad please comment
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

on the isle of berk the teens where getting ready to race then

"guys whats down there"tuff said pointing down to the beach

"lets go find out"hiccup said flying down with the others

"is it a boat"snotlout asked

"lets find out while its here"astrid said looking in the upsidedown boat

"theres a girl in there"astrid wispred

"are you ok"hiccup asked

"yes im FINE"astrid shouted she nuged the girl and she woke

"who are you"the girl asked lifting the boat up on her own astrid steped back

"whoa"tuff said staring

"are you ok tuff"ruff asked waving her hand in his face

"whats happening"tuff said they all loked at them

"who are you"the girl asked

"im astrid this is hiccup this snotlout this is fishlegs and these are the twins ruffnut and"astrid said then got cut of by tuff

"tuffnut"tuff said

"im bethany but like to be called beth"the girl said while walking acros the beach

"what is she doing"hiccup asked

"tooth tooth TOOTH"bethany shouted

"how is tooth"ruff asked

"my dragon my night furry my only friend left"bethany said

"that do you mean only friend"fishlegs asked

"well the last thing i remember that alvin a mean old looking guy destroyed my village and killed evreyone becuse he whunted my dragon"bethany said

suddenly a figure in the distence struggling landed on the beach

"tooth"bethany said

"what if shes like heather"astrid wispred to the gang

"i know how to find out id she is like heather"tuff said

"bethany"tuff said

"what"bethany said

"do you know anyting about a book of dragons"tuff asked the others all hit there heads becuse that is not the way to say it

"no the only dragon i know is mine"bethany said

tuff came back over"what did you find out"snotlout asked in a mean voice

"well she dosent know anyother dragon then her own"tuff said

bethany got on her dragon and started to fly but crashed

tuff started to run down the beach

"what is he doing"ruff said

"i know...just follow him"hiccup said

5 hour later

"are you ok"tuff asked

"yeah i am why whont you fly dragon"beathany said

"i know why she has lost her tail"fishlegs said

"ow great"beathany said

"you can make one in our village but you will have to whait for tommorow to make one and where will you stay"hiccup said

"she can stay with us"tuff said

"well its time for tea lets go"astrid said

6.00pm after dinner at ruff and tuffs house

"so what where your pearance like then"ruff asked

"they died when i was 2 and i lived with some foster people"bethany said

"i need the toilet ill be back in a minute"ruff said

tuff came up

"so how are you"tuff asked

"ok this house is awsome"bethany said

"well...will you go on a date with me"tuff asked

bethany stood there with her mouth hung

"i take that as a no thats no fine ill see you later"tuff said walking out the frount door

bethany sat on the spear bed with her hands on her face ruff walked in

"whats wrong with you"ruff asked

"i just turned your brouther down but i diddent awnser and he is nice"bethany said

"hell get over it dont worry"ruff said

30 minutes later

knock knock

"come in"ruff said

"you two come to the great hall quickly its tuff is well talking rudly about our guest"astris said while yey all ran out the door

"im gonna kill him"ruff said

in the great hall

the door swung open bethany ruff and astrid walked over

"ow here she is"tuff said drunk

bethany gave a mean face


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"ahh this is gonna be good"snotlout said

"the person how was cast out from her own clan"tuff said even more drunk

bethany left ruff hit her brother and astrid hit snottlout

"you should be more nicer to her she diddent even awnser so you cant keep saying this"hiccup said leaving

the next morning

bethanys pov

3.00am i woke up and made my tail for my dragon had breackfast left messages to the outhers and whent to the beach hoping they whouldent find me

back to 6.00

tuff woke up early to find a note

dear tuff

i an sorry i hope you have a nice life

from bethany

p.s:i do like you

"no what have i done"tuff said running outside looking all round berk for her he advenchall round her at the beack he made his way slowly down the cliff so she dident hear him

"bethany dont go"tuff said

"go away"bethany said with her book out

"what are you doing"tuff asked

"drawing"bethany said

"can i see"tuff asked looking over hes solder

"thats good"tuff said

"im sorry"they both said at the same time

"why are you sorry"tuff asked

"becuse i should be better with words"bethany said

tuff kissed bethany

"so can we have this date then"tuff said

"there they are"hiccup said

down on the beach

"do you know that the outhers are up there"tuff asked

"yes"bethnay awnsred

"i know lets..."

"what are they wispering about"astrid asked

a minute later tuff was on bethanys dragon and they where away

"thets follow them"ruff said

20 minutes of ridding

they where at an burnt village

"is this your village"tuff asked

"yes" bethany awnsered

after landing they whent into a house and it was bethanys house

"what are they doing here"fishlegs asked

inside the house

"what are we getting"tuff asked

"some of my old things"bethany said

"can you here that"tuff said

"yes i can here something"bethany said

when they looked round the coner they found a baby

"ow this is my mothers best friends baby"bethany said

"we cant leaver her"tuff said

"ok we will take her back to berk and she will have to be put into foster care"bethany said

then they walked out side astrid,hiccup,snoulout,fishlegs and ruff where there

"hi guys"tuff said

"ahh"astris said

"what the"snotlout said

"this is ellie"bethany said

"why have you got her"hiccup asked

"she was in my house becuse she is my mothers bestfriends dughter"bethany said

"oww guys we better get going to berk brcuse we need something to eat"fishlegs said


	3. Chapter 3

back at berk in the great hall

"what are we gonna do with her"ruff asked

"i think i know"bethany asked

"what"hiccup asked"

"well i thought i saw a couple how used to live in the village how i where friends with they could look after her"bethany said

"ok ill come with you"tuff said

lunch time

"what did they say"snotlout asked

"they said yes"tuff said

"thats wonderful she will have a home"astrid said

"beth are you gonna come to dragon training"fishlegs asked

"yeah"bethany said

at the dragon acadme

"today we are doing agility you will have to be as quick as you can in doging the obsticals"hiccup said

"im first"snotlout ses like an iger little child

snotlout crashed into most of the obsticals

after everone whent it my betanys turn

"1...2...3 go"hiccup said

minutes later

"god"hiccup said

"what"bethany said

"it a new record"hiccup said

"ok dragon training done for today"hiccup said

"could i speack to tuff alone"bethany asked

"sure"ruff said

"so where are we having our first date"bethany asked

"ill pick you up from your room round about 6.00"tuff said

bethany laughted

tuff got on his dragon

"are you coming"tuff asked

"no ill walk"bethany said

"ill come with you then"tuff said

"see you at the great hall bro"ruff said flyin of

"so tell me where are we going"

"youll find out soon"

"owww do you whunt a ride back to the great hall"

"sure"

"hop on"

dinner at the great hall

"im just gonna get some more drink"bethany said

"me two"tuff said

"what do you think is going on with them to"astrid asked

"what do you mean"ruff said

bethany and tuff sit backdown

"so how is ready for the sleepover tonight"ruff asked

"im so ready i have lots of ghost stories"astrid ses

"your gonna scare the pants off us again"fishlegs said frightend

evreyone is talking

"you double booked me"bethany wispred

"im sorry i completly forgot"tuff said

6.00

knock knock

"come in tuff"bethany said

"are you ready becuse if we go know we can leave a note saying we will be a little late"tuff said

"ok"bethany said

6.30

"where is your brother and bethany"astrid askes

"i dont know lets go find them"ruff said


	4. Chapter 4

"turn around"astrid said going out the door with ruffnut

"ok"hiccup said

1 hour later

"why diddent you tell us"ruff asked

"well"tuff satared

knock knock

"ill get it"bethany said going down stairs

down stairs

"yes oh hi milly"bethany said (milly is the nice couple that took ellie in)

"whould you mind looking after ellie"milly asked

"not at all"bethany said getting ellie

"ill pick her up in the morning if that is ok with you"milly asked

"that will be fine"bethany said shutting the door

"are you coming"snoutlout asked

"as you can see im looking after ellie"bethany said snoutlout whent up stairs

up stairs

"is she coming up"fishlegs asked

"no...she is looking after ellie"snoutlout said

9.00pm

"ok i dare tuffnut to"fishlegs started

"this is getting boring"astrid said

"i agre"hiccup said

"i know what we should do"ruff said

"go and see ellie"tuff said

in bethanys room

knock knock

"come in"bethany said

tuff looked round"where are you"

"on the roof"bethany said

"where is ellie"tuff asked

"she is down stairs in her crib"bethany said

"are you gonna come in"tuff asked

"ill come in ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"bethany said

whern tuffnut looked out "no no no no no"he said running down the stairs

"whats happend"snoutlout asked

"it its bethany"he said running out the door with the others behing him

"ohh no"ruff said

"dear god"astrid said

"is she alive"snoutlout said

tuff reached down and lissend foe a heart beat

"she is"tuff said

"thangoodnes thor"fishlegs said

"thets get her back inside"astrid said

athors note:this chapter is short becuse i wrote it when i was on holiday


	5. Chapter 5

when i woke it was morning i dident know how long i was asleap,the first thing i saw was tuffnut luying on the bed with his hand on my hand

ruffnut walked in "wake up bro"she said jiggling him

"what what"tuff said walking up

"shes awake"ruff said

"ahh yes"tuff said

"what"bethay said siting up

"ill go tell the others"ruff said running out

"ive got so much to tell you"tuff said

"go on"bethany said

"well elie had her birthday and said her first world it was bethany and we all have made you a get well soon card"tuff said

"ok thats lots what mounth is it"bethany asked

"november"tuff said

down stairs

"guys guys sheee is awake"ruff said running up stairs again

"ahh yes"astrid said

"we can tell her the good news"hiccup said

after 30 minues of being told stuff she found out that hiccup had won a dragon compotition and astrid had descovered some new dragons

"when snoglton comes why dont we put on a show for the villigers"bethany said but nowone hured so she got up and got her bag and started to draw

"are you ok"snoutlout asked

"NO non of you are listning to me"bethany said

"what"ruffnut said

"LISTEN"bethany tried to shout

"what is it"tuff asked

"i said when snogleton comes why dont we put on a show or a performance for the villagers"bethany said

"ok but will you be ok"tuff asked

"yes"bethany replied

"do you whunt yor getwell soon card"fishlegs asked

"yes please"bethany said

"i love the picture on the frount"bethany said

"are you gonna come to the great hall for lunch"tuff asked

"yeah i feel strong enough"bethany said

in the great hall

"bethany when is your birthday"tuff asked

"20th january"bethany awnsered

5 minutes later

"ill see you guys later"bethany

"ow ok"tuff said

back at the house

"what am i gonna do...tooth get ready bud where going to the beach"behany said

at the beach

"look at that sun set bud its amazing"

at the great hall

"im gonna look for bethany"tuff said

"ok"ruff said

at the beach

"we bett get going back"bethany said

"ohh yu coming to tea"tuff said

"race you"bethany said

"your on"tuff said

at the great hall

"beat you"bethany said

"ill beat you next time"tuff said

"so where are we having our next date"bethany asked

"youll find out soon"tuff said kissing her on the cheack

"what where you up to then beth"astrid asked

"i was doing some drawing"bethany awnsered

"can we see"tuff asked

"its not finnished yet"bethany said

"ow can we see what you have done so far"snoutlout asked

"ok"bethany said handing it to him

"these these are good"snoutlout said

"there amazing"tuff said

"hows gonna be in the picture"hiccup asked

"well i was gonna put you guyz in it"bethany said

"cool it will turn out great"astrid said handing it back

"thanks"bethany said wondering why tuffnut diddent say anything

"im just gonna get another drink"bethany said

"ok"ruff said

suddenly ruff punched tuff round the head and he slamed on the flour

"what was that for sis"tuff said

"for not saying anything about bethanys picture because it was good"ruff said


	6. Chapter 6

"ok sis it was good im just not good with saying nice stuff all the time"tuff said with his hands up

snotlout noticed that bethany looked over

at the bar

why was he on the floor bethany thought

"here you go"the man said

"thank you"bethany said

when bethany returned she sat at he end of the table and sat there drawing "hmm"

"what are you drawing"snoutlout asked

"you"bethany said

"why"snoutlout asked

"are you fighting no you are carlm"bethany said moving to another table

"im not being anoying am i"snoutlout asked

"no its just well could you help i need you to write some things about the others"bethany said

"sure"snoutlout started to write

"but nice things there true personality"bethany asked

"ow ok"snoutlout said

tuffnuts pov

while fighting with my sister i saw bethany chating with snoutlout and laughthing i suddenly felt my heart brake i fainted

"bro bro ow god did i kill him"ruff said

"no he fainted"hicup said

"we need to cool him down"fishlegs said pasing astrid and plate

"ill cool him down"astrid said

bethanys pov

whilr giggling with snoutlout i noticed astrid hiccup fishlegs and ruffnut in a little circul with astrid waving a plate i tuffs face

"what happend over there oww no tuffnut"i siad running over to see what happend snoutlout followed

back to the story

"what happend to him"bethany asked

"he fainted"astrid said

"why did he faint"bethany asked

"we dont know first we thought it was ruffnut but it wasent"fishlegs said

"it my falt i know it is tooth come on where going"bethany said walking out the room with her dragon

tuffnut woke up evreyone helped him get home

snoutlout followed bethany

"bethany dont go"snoutlout said

"why"beathany said while landing on the edge of a cliff

at tuffnuts and ruffnuts house

"wheres bethany where is she"tuff asked

"tell him the truth"hiccup wispered

"why"tuff asked

"she thought that it was her falt for you faining so she left"ruff said sad

"ow"tuff said with a tear down his face

at the clif

"so what are you gonna do"snoutlout asked

"i dont know i cant...whait is that one of your boats"bethany said

"no it an out cast ship we have to warn the others"snotlout said

"you go ill stay and see where they go"bethany said


	7. Chapter 7

snoutlout was running up the stairs of tuff and ruffs house the swung the door open and said "out cast come quick beth is watching them"

"bethany lets go"tuff said running out the door

at the beach

"where is she"astrid said

"ow no...she is on the ship tied up"hiccup said

on the ship

"you dont need that"the man said throwing her bag along the ship floor

"you whont get away with this"bethany shouted

"i thik i will"he put a rag with somethink on it and bethany sleept

"heeeeeeeellllllllp"bethany tried to say

"you dont need your coat you shoes or you leggings when your dead"

at the clif

"what the fuck dose he think he is doing ill kill him"tudd said

"ok astrid you take them from the top ill take them from the bottom snout lot right tooth left and twins youll save her befor the ship burns"hiccup said

"ha ha ha ah ha ha ha"

"1...2...3 FIRE"hiccup shouts

"grab her sis get her bag"tuff said

"got it"ruff said

back at home

"is she dead"astrid askes

"i dont whut to be rude but she might be"hiccup said

"whell leave you alone with her tuff"fishlegs said

after 5 minutes tuffnut had told her evreything hoping she whould hear it as he was gonna go he heard breathing

"ttttttttuuuuuuufffffffffffffffff"she said breathing heavaly

"guys get in HEAR"tuff shouted

they all ran in

"what do we do"snotlout said

"sit her up get water pat her back to get the smoke out that is traped and towels"hiccup said

the next morning

"im alive"bethany said walking evreyone up

"we did it"ruff said

"thank goodness"tuff said

"neaver do that to us again"astrid said

"ow god my father back today what do i say to him"hiccup gasped

"tell him the truth"tuff said

"how whunts breackfast"ruff said

"me"they all said

"hiccup can i ask you something"tuff said

"sure what is it"hiccup said

"i was wondering if you could make a ring for me and put this in it"tuff asked

"sure where are you gonna propose"hiccup asked

"no you are thinking all wrong"tuff said

"really"hiccup said winking at him

"ruff sis listen"tuff said

"what"ruff said

"if i was to propose to bethany whould you mind"

"no she is awsome i whould love her to be my sister in law"

"dont tell her"


	8. Chapter 8

it was smogltog or whatever astrid had given evreyone a discusting drink,the gang had been rehursing for threr performance and hiccup had finished the ring

in the great hall

"morning evreyone the big performance we need to practice 1 more time"bethany said

"morning"snoutlout said

"hi"fishlegs said

"morning sister from another mother"astrid and ruff said together over the last mounth the girls grew stronger together they had sleapovers and helped each other out

5.00 pm

it was there performance they where singing a song they made up together evreyone sang the girls played the drums and boys gituars

after the show they where all euster the chefe loved it he was so pround of them

"that was awsome"astrid said

"i loved the bit when we all got claps"fishlegs said

"why dont we go down to the beach"hiccup sugested

"ok thets go"they all said

at the beach

all of then new that tuffnut was gonna ask bethany but when

"when are you"

"come on"

"ill aske her soon"tuff sai

"ok"

"bethany you know we are boyfriend and girlfriend and we are 18 years old"

"yeah"

he got down on one knee "will you marry me"

bethany looked at him "wwwwww"she saw him looking so sad that she haddent awnsered then saw the others all had there fingers cross"yes"he kissed her

"YEY"the others shouted

"this cant go wrong"ruff said

"but it can"bethany wispered

"we should tell my dad becuse he marrys you two"hiccup said

"i should tell our mum and dad"tuff said

"ok ok"bethany said

in the great hall

"dad dad"tuff shouted

"yes son"

with hiccup

"dad"hiccup said

"yes"stoic said

"tuff is getting married"hiccup said

"to how"stoic said

"the girl i told you about bethany"hiccup said hesaid pointing to bethany

"ow congratulations"stoic said shacking bethany hand

with tuff and ruff

"congratulations son we will help"

tuff and ruff loked at each other then walked away

"i dont whunt there help"tuff said

"i know what you mean"ruff said

at the twins house


	9. Chapter 9

"well be sisters"ruff said

"yeah"bethany said

"how is gonna be your bridemaids"astris asked

"you two you fools how else"bethany said

knock knock

"coming"bethany said

"can you look after ellie"mill asked

"ok"bethany said getting ellie then shutting the door

"this is silly this is the 4th time this week"ruff said slam tuff slamed the door

"whhhhhhaaaaaaa"elie scremed

"ow god this is rediculas"bethany said

"sorry"tuff said

"boys with me"tuff said

"why"hiccup asked

"im gonna follow milly"tuff said

"be care full"bethany said

at the beach

"Who is she talking to"hiccup said

"cant you see...outcasts"snoutlout said

"lets go befor they see us"fishlegs sugested

"that whould be good"tuff said

at the house

tuff and the boys ruturn

"who was she talking to or what was she doing"astrid asked

"she was talking to outcaast"tuff said

"ow we cant let her look after ellie"ruff said

"thats right"bethany said

knock knock

"coming"bethany said

"can i have elie"milly asked

"i was wondering if i could look after her for a few days"bethany asked

"of corse you can"milly said

"bye"bethany said shutting the door

9.00

"bye bye see you guys tommorow"ruff siad

"im off to bed"bethany said

"me two"tuff said

up stairs

bethany put ellie to bed

"you know evreyone has dark seacrets"bethany said

"yeah"tuff said

"well can i tell you mine"bethany said

"ok"tuff said

"well when i was 10 i ran away from castout island and from my dad alvin how is the leader as you know and whereever i go he finds me and destroys the island and i dont whunt this to happen to you and berk"bethany said

"dont worry he whot always find you"tuff said


	10. Chapter 10

the next morning

"hi guys ellie whent back home she is so loud you could say"bethany said sitting down

"here you go"tuff said passing drinks to everyone

"ow i nearly forgot i finished my drawing"bethany said

"lets see"fishlegs said

"ok"bethany said

the door swung open it was alvin

"where is she"alvin demanded

"im here you pice of s**t"bethny said

alvin came over

"your going home"he said trying to grab her

"no i have a life here and you know nothing did you know i was ingaged"bethanys said getting on her dragon

"TO WHO"alvin scremed

"to me"tuff said

"you to him you are not"alvin whent over and try to hit the gang but missed because they got on bethany dragon

"you will neaver take my friends"bethny said flying out

"what are you doing"tuff asked

"get off now i need to lead him away"bethnay said

"i whont leave you"tuff said

"you have to"bethany said pushing him for and she flew off

"whats going on here"stoic asked

"alvin is here but bethany is leading him away"hiccup said

"will she be back"soic asked

"we dont know"snoutlout said

a week later

"tuff she not coming back"ruff said

"she mght be in trouble"tuff said

"we all mis her"astrid said

"she whont whunt you to be sad befor her birthday"hiccup said

"ok ok"tuff said

"we dident even see the picture she did"fishlegs said

"yeah it was pretty good...well the scetches i saw"tuff said crying

"dont cry she whont always be gone she will probly come back"astrid said


	11. Chapter 11

1 year later

it was snogletog morning tuff woke up with a note in his bed side table

dear tuff and ruff

meet me in the cove with the gang,bring the dragon and have tea befor

from bethany

p.s:i love you tuff

"sis wake up know we need to meet the others"tuff said jiggling his sister

"what whats happend"ruff asked

at the great hall

"guys did you get one of theses"tuff asked

"we all got one"astrid said

"we have to go"hiccup said

that night

"where are you going"stoic asked

"the cove with the otheres"hicup said

"ok dont get into trouble"stoic said

"when do i get in trounle...dont awnser that"hiccup said going out the door

at the cove

"where is she"tuff said

bethany taped them

"what was that"snouthlout said

"oh im here guys"bethany said

"bethany"they all said huggig her

tuffnut kissed her

"what happend"ruff asked

"well i can say alvin whont be back"bethany said

"how come"fishlegs asked

"he is stranded on a island that he destroid"bethany

"really"astrid said

"yep"bethany said

"in his face"snoutlout said

"what about the picture"ruff asked

"here it is"bethany said showing it

"awsome"

"epic"

"i love the dealtail"

"its just perfect"

"i love it"the twins said together

"are we gonna go back home"bethany said

"ok but i think we need to tell people your back"tuff said

"ok"bethany said

at the great hall

the door swung open

"shes back"tuffs and ruffs dad said

"its a mirricle"there mother said

"when are we getting married"bethany asked

"its a suprise..ow and my mum is helping so i am not gonna tell her where your gonna get ready"tuff said


	12. Chapter 12

19th january

"morning guys"bethnay said

"morning"astris said

"can i talk to you two"bethany asked

"sure"ruff said

"ok"astrid said

"are they talking to me"bethany asked

"why"ruff asked

"thay are not saying morning and when i aske them to help the say they have other things to do"bethany said

"dont worry there just going throw stages"ruff said

"ow ok"bethany said going to the bar

at the table

"is she getting suspishus"hiccup asked

"yes"astrid said

"how come"tuff asked

"non of you are talking to her"ruff said

after beackfast

bethany pov

while walking throw the village i noticed astrid and ruff carring some bags and a box so i followed them that whent in to the great hall and when i whentin there was no singh of them

"astrid ruffnut where are you"i said

"i betta go look for the boys then"i said

after looking evreywhere i found them flying about in the sky

"oh guys what are you doing"i said

"oh nothing just training for to.."fishlegs said

"shut up"tuff wispred

"we are training for tommorows compertition"hiccup said

"but its my birthday tommorow"i said flying off

back to the story

lunchtime

"hi"bethnay said

"hi"snoutlout said

evreyone started to talk

"can i talk to you snoutlout"bethany asked

"ok what about"snoutlout asked

"well why isnt tuff talking to me"bethany asked

"maybe he hates you"snoutlout suggested

"why dose he whunt us to get married then"bethany said with tears i her eyes

"he felt sorry for you"snoutlout said

"well then give him this and say have a nice life"bethany said giving him the ring and running out crying

back at the table

"what the hell"tuff said

"what did you say"hiccup asked

"she got in a tissy about us not talking to her"snoutlout said

"i need to go after her"tuff said


	13. Chapter 13

bethany pov

knock knock

"coming"milly said

he door opend"ow hi bethany come in"milly said

"i was wondering if you needed any help with ellie"bethany asked

"well yes do you mind"milly asked

"no i dont"bethany said

30 minutes later

knock knock

"just a minute"bethany said

bethany opend the door

"hi sweety"tuff said but got a face full of door

"go away"bethany said

knock knock

"go away tuff(bethany opend the door)ow it you milly sorry i thought you where tuff"bethany said passing her ellie

"have you two had a argument"milly said

"its nothing"bethany said givving elie to her

at ruff and tuffs house

bethany sneacked upstares in her room and found a red dress on her bed with a note on it

"pathetic"bethany said

her dragon flew in

"come on where going to the cliffs"bethany said

at the cliff

"whats the"bethay said looking in the sky at a little light

"bethany"someone said

bethany looked round it was tuffnut

"what do you whunt"bethany said

"well first to tell you what what snoutlout said wasent true and seacond to say look"tuffnut said while light appeared in the sky

"what how"bethany said looking at him

"look closly"tuff said

"amazing"bethany said smiling

"i love you"tuff said

"i love you two"bethany said

tuffnut kissed her

athors note:sorry its a little short but the next one wil be a big one so please leave a comment if you like it


End file.
